


Space for Three

by sofiaottoman



Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breastfeeding, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Jason Todd Week 2020, POV Dick Grayson, POV Tim Drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofiaottoman/pseuds/sofiaottoman
Summary: This is for the Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 prompt Day Two/7th of April: Omega and pupThey might not have the most traditional setup within their pack, but Dick and Jason are more than happy to make sure that Tim is included. Or, Tim and Jason agree to let Dick indulge a kink.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691602
Comments: 15
Kudos: 339
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Space for Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posted porny fic in a while* so I am and was a little nervous about this. Although no ones age is actually mentioned everyone is over 18. It's not as full of porny thing as I originally thought but I wasn't actually planning on filling this prompt today but inspiration struck so. Enjoy.
> 
> I've done my best to tag everything that needs to be, but if I have missed something out please let me know.
> 
> * I did originally imply it was my first posted porny fic, but no that goes to a Harry Potter fic. Oops.

Tim is technically too old to be considered a pup, being all of two years younger than Jason. Whilst the gap between him and Dick is better, seven years, it’s still not technically large enough for him to count. Despite this when Tim was considered old enough to leave Bruce’s pack and venture out into the world, he joined Dick and Jason on the understanding that he would be thought of as a pup because he wasn’t quite ready to step into yet another adult role. Dick and Jay had been surprisingly understanding. Perhaps not so surprisingly as they both knew what it was to grow up too fast. With them he didn’t have to be anything but himself; once they were in the safety of the nest there were no expectations. It was nice.

He knew Dick and Jason were together. Their scents were too intertwined for them not to be, though he’d seen no claiming bite breaking anyone’s skin. Still they let him come into their nest and sleep with them. Jason had been the one to initiate, well it was tradition for the omega to be the one who chose who was allowed, but he’d never thought that the omega would do so. Sleeping curled up next to Jay, feeling his heat and hearing his purr, knowing that Dick was on Jay’s other side guarding both of them was some of the best sleep Tim had ever had. The fact that they included him, that they were so welcoming, was just… Tim knew his parents and Bruce loved him, but this. This was something special.

Tim woke to the hazy darkness of a room at twilight, or more accurately to a room with very good blackout curtains. He blinked trying to place both where he was and what had woken him. The air felt heavy and sweet, it was a struggle to stay awake. There was a low purr and the arm around him tightened. That was right, he was safe Jay was there. He burrowed closer to the purring warmth, the sweetness growing heavier becoming almost cloying. He felt a shadow lean over him, “Dick!” Jason hissed, and then a cool hand brushed his hair back from his face. Tim pulled his head back and blinked blearily up at Dick.

“Hey pup, it’s okay.” He watched Dick smile, feeling Jason tense between them.

“Dick. Leave it.” Dick looked away from him, at Jason, and the two of them had a silent conversation. Eventually Tim felt Jason relax.

“Timmy, you still awake?” Tim raised an eyebrow at his fellow alpha wondering what was going on. “Do you think you could help Jay out?” Tim pulled back so he could get a better look at Dick’s face. The older alpha was looking at him, he looked relaxed as if this was a common occurrence. It was as he was studying Dick that Tim realised the sweetness in the air was the first stirring of Jason’s heat and the milk his body was producing.

“I was thinking,” Dick continued when it became clear that Tim wasn’t going to say anything, “how hot it would be to watch you suckling at Jason’s tit while I fuck him and fill him with my knot. You’d like that, wouldn’t you Jay?” Jason whimpered, his arm tightening before relaxing around Tim.

“It - It’s okay to say no Tim.” Jason said, Tim raised his head and turned to look at the omega’s face. His pupils were blown wide, almost completely swallowing the blue-green of his iris. “You don’t -” Jason visibly swallowed. “We can leave you here and go to my other nest if you don’t want to play. Don’t let Dick -. It’s fine if this isn’t what you want.”

Tim whimpered at the thought of them leaving him, he resisted the urge to curl closer having learnt it would be a futile effort to try and stop them. “Hey, it’s okay.” Dick crooned as Jason’t arm tightened and slowly pulled him closer toward them. “It’s okay, unless you ask us we’re not going anywhere. Promise.” Tim was trembling as Jason pulled him half on top of him, and Dick reached out and stroked his arm through his pyjamas. “Shh. We just wanted to let you know there was a choice.” Dick pulled back and started to unbutton Jason’s top. As the top slid away exposing Jason’s chest, his breasts, the smell of milk thickened. Tim swallowed thickly as the material exposed the dusky skin of a glistening nipple. Tim whimpered again.

“Shh,” this time Jason crooned as he gathered his breast. Tim watched as a drop of milk escaped from the nipple and trickled down Jay’s chest. He looked down at Jay.

“Can I?” The omega nodded, and without really being aware of it Tim moved forward and latched onto the plump breast. The taste of the warm creamy milk against his tongue was divine. He sucked harder chasing the taste.

xxx

Dick knelt naked towards the bottom of the bed, his hand resting on Jason’s naked calf - the omega had somehow managed to kick off his shorts during the night - but his gaze was caught on the heady sight of Tim - their pup - guzzling at Jason’s breast. It was a pretty picture, something he had been dreaming of for a while. It had taken a while to get Jason on board, and he hadn’t been sure Tim would be for it despite the fact that Tim hadn’t seemed bothered by his questions. He drew his gaze away from the sight of Timmy taking his fill from the plump breast, and followed the pinky blush up to Jason’s face. Jason’t hands and arms might be cradling Timmy, but his gaze was hungry and it was fixed solely on Dick. “Little Wing,” Dick breathed watching the hunger on Jason’s face grow as he caressed his leg before moving to kneel between them. The musk of Jason’s slick mixing with the sweetness of his milk was heady. He was a sight, everything he thought he’d never have.

Dick reached out and palmed Jason’s already hard cock. His hand slid down and fingers toyed with Jason’s entrance until his hand was glistening with slick. He brought it back up and wrapped it around Jason’t cock giving it a couple of firm glides just the way he knew Jason liked it. He moved forward until he was leaning just above the cock, one hand holding it steady. He brought his other hand to his mouth and gave his fingers a lick savouring the taste. He looked up through his lashes, making sure to capture and hold Jason’s gaze, he sloppily kissed the head of Jason’s cock before letting it slide into his mouth and then slowly his throat. He hummed at the familiar warmth and weight on his tongue and in his throat. He reached down and held Jason’s hips, to prevent the omega from thrusting accidentally. He could tell that the omega was close, he drew back kissing the cock head again and giving Jason’s hip a squeeze to let him know it was okay to let go, before he swallowed him back down again. Just before he reached the base he could feel Jason draw back slightly before he started to come. With a contented sigh he swallowed until all the come was gone, it was far enough down his throat the could hardly taste it. When Jason was finished, Dick held the firm weight of his cock in his mouth before drawing back slowly. Jason was breathing heavily, and smiling lazily. Seeing his omega flushed with pleasure the he had brought him made Dick want to preen.

Flashing Jason a cheeky grin he gave his own cock a couple of stokes, enjoying watching the younger man’s eyes darken. He gently nudged Jason’s legs further apart, getting a better view of his hole. His eyes flicked up to the omega, and then to the younger alpha still contentedly sucking away at the swollen breast. It was almost enough to make him come, but the desire to complete his fantasy was stronger. With quick deliberate movements he gently and firmly pressed a finger into Jay’s warm velvety passage. It glided in easily, he drew it out and plunged it back in several times watching Jay’s body swallow it hungrily. “Dick,” Jay growled, “get on with it. You know I’m not a fucking virgin. I want you in me now.” Dick tutted but added a second finger, watching entranced at the ease Jay’s body swallowed the combined digits. He did this several more times before he started scissoring his fingers, stretching Jason’s hole.

It was only when Jason growled his name again that Dick withdrew his fingers and lined up his cock. He pressed it against Jay’s entrance, but made no move to breach it until he received a nod. He sank slowly into Jason’s heat, feeling the velvety walls give way to his cock. It was both a familiar and a new sensation, as Jason let him sink to the hilt in him. The trust Jason was showing him took his breath away. He lent forward, over Tim, and kissed Jason hungrily. This was perfect, just the way he had been dreaming of.

He drew back, unable to say still for long. His hips pulled back before snapping forward, he rolled his hips changing his angle slightly on each forward thrust until he drew a gasp from Jay. He repeated the action, to make sure he was in the right place, and when that drew a whine from his omega he moved in earnest chasing his own release. He could feel his balls grow tighter, and the skin near the head of his cock start to swell as his knot started to form. Jason’s hole was still swallowing him down greedily, but the more his knot grew the harder it was to glide into and out of the glorious velvet hole. He was so so close, pushing his cock back in when he felt Jay’s warm passage clench around him as Jason came for a second time. It drew a deep growl of satisfaction from him as his knot final caught and the orgasm hit him. He pushed through the first wave of pleasure driving into his mate, instinct driving him to ensure push his sperm close to the fertile womb. He kept fucking Jay chasing the pleasure before his second orgasm hit him unexpectedly.

When he came to, he was still tied to Jason breathing heavily into his neck. He was blearily aware of Tim next to him, still apparently drinking Jay’s milk like the greedy pup he was. Another waves of pleasure hit him as he orgasmed again filling his omega with more sperm. Dick moved slightly so he was laying more next to Jason than on top of him. “Hey,” he whispered as the warm content eyes of his mate settled on him.

“Hey,” Jason whispered back. “You back with us knot-head?” He reached outing gently stroked Dick’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Dick replied leaning into the easy affection.

“Good. I think this one,” Jason nodded towards Tim, “is milk drunk and has fallen asleep.”

Dick chuckled softly, feeling full of affection for his mate. “Well, then it’s a good thing that we won’t be going anywhere for a while then, isn’t it?” He nuzzled his mate’s neck feeling drowsy all of a sudden.

“Dick?” He rumbled in response, starting to fall asleep. “Great you’ve fallen asleep too, haven’t you?” he heard the fond grumble as sleep claimed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please be polite. 
> 
> Thank you elareine for reaching out on Tumblr when I was talking about how nervous I was. Your words were most appreciated.


End file.
